


Secrets From Arm's Length

by themis_ceres



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: But it's okay, Multi, OT3, Sam/Daniel/Teal'c, and Vala can eavesdrop, because Cam's a good detective, pre-Cam/Vala, secrets prevent team building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Vala stumble upon an SG1 secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets From Arm's Length

Cameron Mitchell thought he was a pretty good guy but he _knew_ that he was a damn fine soldier. He had honed his instincts well over the past two decades; that was his job after all.

So he has no problem stating that when he started his work on getting the band back together _this_ was honestly not what he expected.

Of course, he knew rationally that after a decade of in-combat experience and several deaths and many, many more near death experiences SG-1 would be a well-oiled, finely tuned machine.

 _And it was_.

He had _expected_ not to fit in.

He had _planned_ on earning his way into their little group- trust, loyalty, bonds of brotherhood, etc.

That _wasn’t_ the way it happened.

He had immediately been brought into the fold. Counted as a leader in their little democracy. He was invited over for team nights, treated as fairly as any of the other members, instantly became a _member_ of SG-1.

But it felt _off_.

But what did they say about looking gift horses in the mouth.

So for the first time in his career he ignored that tingling sensation of wrongness. Pushed it to the back of his mind, it couldn’t be the team so it must have been him.

He _would_ work harder.

* * *

When Vala joined the team that nagging feeling had been reinforced. After officially making her a member of SG-1 and she had gotten a few missions under her belt he confronted her. It was only after she admitted to feeling the same way did he start to feel that he owed himself an I told you so. 

The original members of SG-1 were hiding something from the rest of their team.

* * *

 

The first call he made was to _The_ General. The old leader of the flagship team, the man who ran it all, head honcho, three stars. Had no idea. In fact under duress, and not to be repeated, Jack had admitted that he had drawn away from them slightly. He knew he had another promotion coming soon. When Cameron had asked about any unusual off world activity the General had paused before stating that a fourth member had never been assigned because one was never asked for and they had in fact gone as far as to deny the need.

They liked just the three of them on there, no new blood needed. 

Cam could understand. Of course it’s always hard to bring new people into the mold and fold. But fer cryin’ out loud- it had been almost four years. They needed to get a grip because he and Vala weren’t going anywhere. 

* * *

 

They had thrown a party. An anniversary party for Cam and Vala. Five whole years and no missing limbs.

Sam offered her house.

Teal’c took care of the food.

Daniel brought gifts.

Cameron raised his glass to make a toast to their good fortune and the great food. _“To Samantha, who has grown up so much since the Academy. Daniel, the big bag archeologist. And Teal’c , the alien who lives and breathes Earth.”_

The three of them also insisted on doing the clean up.

* * *

 

He pinpointed the feeling that had been swelling in his chest for the past half decade.

“Arm’s length.” 

Vala’s head snapped up in confusion. “Excuse me?”

Cameron met her round brown eyes. “They’re keeping us at arm’s length.”

Vala paused as if considering the merit behind his words.

“They aren’t letting us in.” Everything crystallized in his minds eye. Cameron jumped up from the table and moved towards the kitchen.

Vala quickly followed. “Cam, wait!” She hissed. As soon as she placed a restraining arm on her teammate he stopped suddenly.

“Shh.”

Vala quirked her eyebrow but waited for an explanation. He looked up and gestured to the kitchen area.

Voices.

Muffled voices. 

Voices that were struggling to be contained.

Cam motioned for Vala to follow him in a covert op to eavesdrop on their teammates.

* * *

Sam leaned on her forearms over the kitchen sink. Frustrated.

Teal’c was running his fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her.

Daniel was pacing on the other end of the room.

Leaning back into Teal’c Sam straightened. “Do you think they know?”

Daniel shook his head. “No, Jack was very vague. Hell I don’t think he’s even really figured it out yet, I mean when was here- well never mind.”

“Yeah.” Sam sighed.

Daniel stopped and turned to face his couple. “There is no way they could know.” He began moving towards them.

The rumble in her back alerted Sam to the fact that their Jaffa was about to speak. “Indeed Samantha, I agree with Daniel Jackson. I believe that if either Lt. Colonel Mitchell or Vala Mal Doran suspected anything we would have been confronted immediately.” 

Sam nodded but broke away from the two of them. Facing away she took a moment to regain her thoughts.

“I want to agree Teal’c. I just don’t know for how much longer we can keep this a secret.” She turned to face them. “I mean I’ve known Cam since the Academy. I just- it doesn’t feel right.” Teal’c bowed his head while Daniel scrunched his face. “And I mean come on Daniel, Vala? She obviously considers you a worthwhile future partner!”

Standing in front of her Daniel placed his hand on her shoulders. “Sam, be reasonable. This relationship has lasted for practically eight years, we’re not going anywhere.” He rubbed a now calloused finger over Sam’s cheekbone.

Sam hick-upped. “I cannot imagine my life without you.” She paused. “Either of you.”

He placed a chaste kiss on her neck. “That is precisely why we are never going leave your side.”

They smiled. 

* * *

Cam and Vala fell back into their chairs in the dinning room.

The alien woman smiled in a very dazed way. “Wow.” Cam nodded.

They remained silent for another moment before Cameron looked up. “I need a-” he paused looking her over again, as if seeing her for the first time. “Do you want to get a drink with me?”

She nodded quickly, a shy smile gathering on her worldly lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-registered at ff.net


End file.
